Big Daddy
by ballsofbarlow
Summary: Big Daddy
1. Chapter 1

Ken yawned, clearing the lump in his throat as he headed down the stairs an into the living room. Carla was leaning against the door, sipping a cup of tea, but she froze when she saw him. 'Carla..' he said cautiously before giving her a slight smile. 'Ken..' she mumbled back, refusing to meet his eyes. 'Carla, last night..' he said before the heat rose in her cheeks.'Don't blush' he said as she awkwardly looked away. Carla moved uncomfortably on the spot 'It was amazing, I.. haven't had that much fun in a long time' he said, squeeze her shoulder. 'I.. Ken' Carla was lost for words as the older man grinned, a picture of happiness. 'I have to be honest, I haven't had sex for quite a while, and that, that was amazing. Carla is now blushing and wants to leave. 'I'm not sure I'll be able to get the sight of you, straddling me, out of my head' he exclaims as Carla turned to leave. 'Carla, wait, look, it had to be done, I mean, you've had both my son's, it was only a matter of time until you had me, big daddy' he says before Carla slams the door shut and runs.


	2. Chapter 2

'I was hoping I'd find you here' Ken said, leaning into Carla's office. Carla shot her head up, grimacing internally. 'Sorry, Ken, I'm up to my eyeballs here..' she said as he nodded, before quipping, 'And I was up to my balls, in you, yesterday' he said proudly. Carla spluttered, almost choking on her coffee. 'Look, Carla, what I came to say, was, yesterday was amazing, invigorating.. and neither of us are getting any younger…'. Carla frowned 'Oi, I'm a hell of a lot younger than you are' she said as Ken put his hands up in defence. 'That is why you are good for me, I don't think I've had as much exercise as I had last night in, a long time. You're good for me Carla, you keep my heart healthy and my balls empty'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carla looked up from her drink, disturbed from her thoughts as Ken sat down in front of her. 'I was hoping I'd see you here' he grinned as Carla looked perplexed. 'Ken, I have to go' Carla said quickly before Ken interupted, 'Scissor'. 'Sorry?' Carla replied, confused. 'I want to scissor you' Ken said before pulling out a piece of paper. 'I've been doing some research' he said as Carla looked in horror at the page, scribbled with doodles and words. 'There's the t square, and praying mantis.. ' he smiled as Carla bit her lip. 'You've.. been busy' she said in disbelief. 'Carla, I can't stop thinking about it, it's been all I can focus on, I've even been doing some stretches, to loosen my arthritic hips' he said full of pride. 'Look Ken, the other night, it were just..' 'It was invigorating Carla, mind blowing, it wasn't until I released my elderly load until I realised just how weighed down my balls have been'. 'I see' Carla didn't know how to respond whilst Ken seemed on another planet. 'Tonight Carla, I want to scissor you tonight'.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hi' Carla said nervously as Ken opened the door to her, greeting her with a hug and kiss on the cheek, just like normal times. 'Carla, come in' Ken smiled. 'Thanks' Carla said, passing him and entering the living room, where he had moved the table back to clear space in the room. 'I thought if we had the floor we could get a bit more creative, push boundaries' Carla said as Carla's cheeks burned red. 'Glass of wine? Or would you rather get straight into the sex' Ken said in a matter of fact way. 'Um, glass of wine, I'll need it' Carla said as Ken nodded. 'Gosh, my old balls are so heavy, you might need a raincoat if the empty like I expect them to' Ken said, grabbing his crotch and squeezing his testicles. Peter always had big balls, this must have been where he got them from. Bringing over the glass of wine, Ken stood in front of Carla, and thrust his hips forward towards her face. 'Look, the yoga has been helping, I can really move my hips now' he said as she leaned back against the couch to avoid the prominent swelling of his crotch. 'I, I can see' Carla replied whilst Ken sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

Smack smack smack. Ken's wrinkly balls swung back and forth as he sexed Carla. Carla couldn't help thinking about Peter, and how he had so much more power and endurance. 'Oh yeah, big daddy is in the house' Ken groaned, proud of his energy and the increased movement of his hips from his yoga. 'My balls, my balls!' Ken shouted and he finished, his grey hair now sweaty and clinging to his face. 'Well, that was fun' Carla said awkwardly pulling her tights back on. 'He's back in the game' Ken said gripping his flacid penis and shaking it about with pride.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey, Carla, let's see if you can crack this' Ken said turning to face Carla who was getting ready to leave. 'What?' she asked, puzzled. 'I have a stiff shaft. My tip penetrates. I come with a quiver. What am I?' Ken read slowly before looking quizzically at Carla. 'Oh forgod's sake Ken, I have to go' Carla said buttoning up her shirt. 'An arrow, Carla, I think you should have known that' Ken said with a coy smile. Suddenly Ken jumped up and clutched his crotch. 'Ken, you okay?' Carla asked as he grimaced. 'No, got cramp, in my ball' he said, hoping about. 'Oh, okay' Carla said as he wailed. 'Happens with age, reckon you've worked your big daddy too hard' Ken said before jumping up again in pain, knocking his cup of tea over onto Carla's back. 'KEN, DO SOMETHING!'


	7. Chapter 7

Ken groaned as he did his stretches in the living room. He squatted down to stretch his thighs. 'Oh yeah' he said feeling the burn. Suddenly he had an idea. Taking off his trousers and pants, he grabbed his phone and pressed the record app. He placed the phone on the floor, and stood over it. He then decided to continue squatting, but this time filming his wrinkly old jackhammer swinging and swaying from side to side as he did so. He thrust his hips so his saggy balls crashed into his floppy willy. Once he'd finished, he saved it, and sent it to Carla.


End file.
